


Highway

by AbsolutelyGarbage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Car Sex, Complete, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyGarbage/pseuds/AbsolutelyGarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU:Jean and Marco are taking a road trip to meet with some friends at the beach but Marco gets a little bored during the ride…smut! horny Marco is a little shit, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway

Marco sighed tapping his fingers on his leg. Only the sounds of his own discontent and Jean’s mix CD filled the car. Jean hated to be distracted while driving and would get snappy if Marco so much as started a chat. The freckled teen looked at the clock. “It’s only 1 and we won’t be there until 7, fuck my life” Marco thought silently.

In his boredom Marco took to admiring his boyfriend. He loved the way Jean scrunched up his nose whenever he was concentrating really hard. Ever since their friend Eren beat him on the driving exam score Jean had been intensely practicing driving, so much so that he never let Marco drive anymore.

Not that Marco could really complain, the way the other pouted his lips, leaned forward in concentration which placed emphasis on his hips. Marco’s eyes flitted downwards to Jean’s legs. The one facing him was tensed, ready to press the breaks at a moments notice. A small smile played on Marco’s lips as he gently placed his hand on Jeans knee.

Jean glanced over at him with annoyance, Marco flashed him an innocent smile and Jean’s eyes darted back to the road. Marco’s hand slid slowly up Jean’s leg. When he reached his thigh Marco rubbed slow circles, gradually making them larger and therefore closer to Jean’s crotch. Jean swallowed thickly “Stop it Marco i’m driving”

"How are you going to concentrate with such a problem though?" Marco asked mischievously, rubbing Jean’s now hard cock through his pants "That’s your fault!" Jean spat, face red. "I guess I should take responsibility then" Marco unzipped Jean’s pants and fished his dick out of his boxers before stroking it slowly.

Jean let out a guttural moan swerving slightly “Fuck, Marco, are you trying to get us killed?” Marco only chuckled as he squeezed the base of Jean’s shaft before running a finger along the length. “You know, people make fun of the way dicks look a lot, but I’ve always thought yours was beautiful” Marco whispered breathily kissing down Jean’s neck as Jean tried not to crash.

"Marco, i’m driving-ah- please-fuck-stop" Jean gasped between moans as Marco increased his pace, still kissing along Jean’s neck "I guess you’ll have to finish quickly then-don’t want a ticket" with that Marco flicked his tongue in the shell of Jean’s ear rubbing the head of his dick with his thumb.

It took all of Jean’s will power to keep them from crashing, all he wanted to do was focus on Marco’s hand and tongue and hot breath in his ear. “Marco” Jean moaned again, biting his lip from letting other noises to escape. As if not moaning would improve his driving.

"Come for me Jean, please" Marco’s voice was sultry but borderline begging, and Jean was pretty sure he was going to go insane. That’s when he spotted the guardrail approaching them at alarming speed "FUCK!" Jean slammed on the breaks hard and managed to stop before crashing.

Now, on the side of the road, with his boyfriend’s hand in his pants he tried to calm his oncoming heart attack. Marco however seemed unaffected “Now that you aren’t driving let’s have some real fun” Marco pushed Jean so he was laying down with Marco in between his legs.

The freckled teen discarded Jean’s pants, then boxers, then shoes, then socks. Painfully slow, Marco watched Jeans every expression as he unbuttoned Jean’s shirt, teasingly rubbing his fingers over the other’s chest. Finally Jean was completely exposed, but the teasing didn’t end there. Marco took his sweet time removing his own clothing before getting resituated between Jean’s legs. Jean looked at Marco’s arousal which seemed painful, he must really like teasing to put up with that.

And put up with it he did. For at least an eternity Marco, kissed, nipped, and licked every inch of Jean’s body. Jean’s mind was completely white, he needed Marco, now, and the other hadn’t even started on prep. “Hurry up” Jean protested making Marco chuckle.

He did however, move on, keeping direct eye contact with Jean, Marco stuck three fingers in his own mouth and sucked them until they where sufficiently soaked. It had the desired effect, Jean watched Marco with eager eyes as the teen moved the fingers to Jean’s entrance.

They had done this so many times that adding each finger one by one and then slowly stretching until Jean was literally begging for Marco’s dick wasn’t the least bit necessary, but the later never failed to do it this way. Even when they where parked on the side of the highway were anyone could interrupt them at any moment.

"Marco, please" Jean begged bucking against the other’s fingers. Finally Marco had enough of waiting himself and pulled his fingers out. With a deep kiss on the lips his dick soon replaced them making Jean feel blissfully full. Marco rocked his hips slowly at first but picked up pace at Jean’s urges.

"Marco, faster, please" Marco mashed their lips together again, there was no other feeling like it, being with Jean this way "Jean, I love you" Jean moaned out what Marco supposed was ‘I love you too’ because it was muffled as Jean buried his face in the crook of Marco’s neck, covering them both in his sticky release. Marco finished soon after him, kissing Jean again and again.

They were both mortified to hear a knock on the window.


End file.
